Perfect
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Reika gets drunk to try and forget about her boyfriend cheating. Little does she know someone who has always loved her is looking out for her. This is for anyone who has ever had a best friend love them but didn't notice until something happened...


Everyone heard the sound of glass shattering and violent thumps. She ran from the hotel room "I HATE YOU!" she screamed into the room and took off running. Deidara, Zetsu, Konan and Kisame who had all come for moral support looked at each other in shock and looked in the room to see what clearly looked like a hurricane had passed a woman crying her eyes out on a Spanish soap opera on TV and a shell-shocked Shikamaru in his underwear with an even more shell-shocked Kankuro who was completely naked. Kisame tapped Deidara "go to her" Deidara looked at Kisame shocked that he knew but nodded and left the room.

_THAT MORNING_

"I'm going" Kankuro said kissing her on the cheek "good luck dear" she smiled hollowly as Kankuro left. She waited till he was only a speck when she pulled out a miniature cat "follow him" she said. She called up Deidara "hey Dei?" she said into the phone "I get the feeling I'm going to need moral support" she told him. Deidara understood "I'll be right over. hm" he said and hung up. Her best friend, always true to his word showed up at her house with Kisame, Konan and Zetsu.

"You're finally going to find out what he's really up to hm?" Deidara asked hugging her. She nodded "I sent Kikuyu to follow him. Kikuyu has a camera attached" Deidara nodded and sat down Kisame and Zetsu followed suit. "Deidara" Kisame asked slightly irritated "why did you bring me here?" "moral support. hm" Deidara said. Kisame tilted his shark-like head slightly "moral support?" he inquired. Deidara and Zetsu nodded "Reika believes that Kankuro is cheating on her. hm" the blonde bomber explained "and so today she finally sent out a spy to follow him. hm"

Konan's eyes widened and Kisame looked up at Reika who met him with sad, violet eyes "oh Rei, I'm sorry…if Myaka ever cheated on me I'd be heartbroken and furious" Konan gave her a hug "I'm sorry. We'll be here for you" the others nodded in agreement. A tinny-sounding meow resounded from a small TV Reika was holding "he's got a signal" she said flipping it on. They all crowded around the TV. Sure enough, Kankuro went into a small hotel "Konoha Hotel" read the sign. Everyone looked at Reika sadly, her violet eyes looking like shattered amethysts. Kikuyu followed as Kankuro walked past the doors checking the numbers when he got to room 223 he went inside. Kikuyu tried to follow but wasn't fast enough.

"We'll go down there and see for ourselves hm!" Deidara said. Everyone nodded and they were soon at the hotel. Reika walked up to the desk "sir...will you please open room 223?" the clerk looked suspicious "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that" "sir, my boyfriend is currently in there with someone else!" she shouted "I'm sorry" he looked genuinely apologetic "but I can't do that I'll get fired." Reika was about to blow up at the guy when she felt a hand on her arm "it's no use Rei. hm" Deidara said "thank you very much sir. hm" he said guiding her outside. Reika looked at him puzzled "that's oddly kind for you" she said. The blonde terrorist bomber smiled wickedly "no need to arouse suspicion. hm" he said showing her the clay in his hand.

Reika just as wickedly "I like the way you think." The group positioned themselves across the lot from the hotel and Deidara let loose his little clay bird. It flew towards the door of room 223 and as soon as it was close enough he shouted "Katsu!" the door blew open with a satisfying boom.

Reika ran into the room and the sight she saw shocked her to no end: her boyfriend lying on the bed completely naked and…Shikamaru straddling him in his underwear. They both wore identical expressions of shock and guilt. Reika threw a vase at them. They ducked and scrambled as it shattered against the wall. Then came a flurry of knick knacks including the TV remote. The TV popped on to a Spanish soap opera at a scene where it looked like the girl had caught her lover in bed with their maid _fitting _Reika thought glaring at them "I HATE YOU!" she shouted and stormed out of the hotel.

**Deidara had spent the whole afternoon and most of the evening looking for her. He was getting tired and had no viable lead. He remembered the hotel scene today. Kankuro was such a jerk…and who would've known he was banging Shikamaru of all people? He knew if he was lucky enough to have Reika as his girlfriend he'd treat her right but no, never him he thought sadly memories flooding back to him.**

_**Reika called him "hey Dei! Guess what?" she sounded excited "what is it hm?" he asked "I have a boyfriend" she said happily. "I'm really happy for you Rei…hm" he said but inside his heart was breaking…**_

_**Reika sobbing in his arms after her boyfriend had broken up with her "please don't ever leave me Dei" she sobbed holding on to him "I promise" he said holding her and wishing she would love him.**_

**Deidara shook himself and continued is search. Even if he'll never get to be her boyfriend he'll damn well be her best friend.**

She was sitting at the bar and she was the only one there. After all it was a bit early to be drinking but she didn't care she wanted to completely forget about Kankuro and what she saw. She finished her fifth cup of sake and was still pretty lucid. She kept getting more and more.

Evening dawned faster than she expected and people flooded the club. She was tipsy; she must have had…wow maybe 15 sakes. She decided the only thing to do was dance, dance and drink. She lost herself in the music and eventually in the sake as well. She was dancing next to a huge guy who looked like he could lift the building. His hands were roving on her body and she didn't care, she wasn't tied down to anyone now was she?

He led her to the bar and bought her MORE to drink "I think I've had 20 of these already" she slurred putting her hand on his arm "well have 21" he laughed and they drank. Back on the dance floor she was grinding with the guy as more and more people packed the club. It was wild and fun and Reika was glad to let go. Somehow, she ended up shoeless, wallet-less and beltless.

She had lost the purple bow that tied behind her back and her dress was slightly unbuttoned at the top exposing her fishnet shirt and quite a bit more. It was kinda getting hot and everybody was starting to blur together and she wasn't seeing straight either but she didn't care, after all it's not like anyone cared about her…they all cheated on her or abandoned her. _Oh well_, she said to herself, _let's dance_ she grabbed the hand of the guy she'd been dancing with all night.

**Night was falling and Deidara was beginning to get frantic. He began asking random strangers if they had seen her all of them said no. He was beginning to give up when he walked past one of Japan's hottest clubs **_**no way would she be in there **_**he thought but decided to ask if anyone had seen her. He went up to a heavily pierced kunoichi coming out of the club "have you seen someone slightly shorter than me, long red hair and she's wearing a blue and grey dress with a purple bow hm?" the kunoichi squinted at him "oh yeahhh" she slurred "she's in there…she'd a really good dancer and I bet she's a good kisser with lips like that"**

**Deidara pulled back in shock **_**could she have gone in there to try and forget about everything? **_** He ran inside the club and was immediately hit with the smell of sake, sweat, perfume, puke and several other things he didn't want to know. He made his way through the club and caught sight of a massively built man escorting a familiar looking redhead to an area labeled "private rooms" Deidara swore and went to keep her from doing something she'd regret once she sobered up.**

Reika was laughing and dancing when he asked if she wanted to go somewhere private. She nodded her head barely comprehending what he said and he led her away. Her head was spinning and all the lights blurred together and she felt kind of sick. She didn't catch the sight of the blonde haired young man fighting his way through the crowd to try and get to her.

**Deidara was getting frustrated, all these annoying idiot people were trying to dance with him, climb on him and he had been grabbed in places he really wished he hadn't been by people he REALLY wished he hadn't been as he looked warily at the seriously drunk bald man shooting him come hither glances. He shuddered praying he hadn't been one of those grabbers. Finally he escaped the crowd and followed where Reika was praying he wasn't too late**

"Wherre we goin?" Reika slurred stumbling after the man "back here" he said seductively leading her past rooms. Some were closed while others were open and Reika felt sick looking into the rooms "I need air" she fumbled and tried to get away "you'll get air" he said pressing her against the wall "look" she slurred trying to avoid his lips "m really not comfortable with this whole y'know" she said trying to fight him off "we'll go somewhere private" he reassured her "nno…that's…that's NOT what I meant" she struggled more. Suddenly a fist connected with the guy's face, without him holding her against the wall, she slumped down and she caught sight of blonde hair and heard a familiar voice "she SAID no. hm"

**Deidara was walking, no…running down the hall. His stomach felt sick at the sight of some of the rooms and he knew Reika must've been really drunk to willingly go down here with some strange guy. He heard voices above the moans and groans and shouts of "I've been a bad boy" and "how about I give you detention?" Deidara shuddered knowing this would haunt him in his sleep at night. "Wherre we goin?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He ran in the direction of her voice "m not really comfortable with this whole y'know" he heard Reika say. He rounded the corner and saw the big man pinning Reika against the wall, she struggled "that's NOT what I meant" she shouted and struggled as the man was about to kiss her. Deidara saw red and threw a punch at the guy's face "she SAID no. hm" he said.**

**Deidara turned to Reika and knelt down in front of her. She was crying "th-thank you" she slurred and Deidara was shocked at how drunk she was "you're going with me. hm" he said putting her arm around his shoulder and supporting her. They made their way back through what Deidara named The Hallway of Nightmares and through the club. Deidara was grateful when the cool night air hit his face "come on" he said "we're going home. hm" Reika only nodded, too drunk to talk.**

**Once Deidara had transported them to his house, Reika pulled away from him and stumbled to a drain. Kneeling down, she got rid of some the alcohol she had drunk that night. Deidara was kneeling down next to her holding her long hair back. She threw up a total of 3 times before leaning weakly on Deidara and passing out. **

Reika was on her knees, crying in relief. Her savior knelt down in front of her. He looked familiar but she was so dizzy she couldn't tell "th-thank you" she said "you're going with me. hm" he said slinging her arm around his shoulder he smelled like clay and smoke. She was too sick to talk but they made their way back through the nightclub and out into the cool air. Instantly her dizziness abated slightly and she realized who had saved her and was instantly grateful "we're going home. hm"

The transportation caused Reika's stomach to jiggle and she swore she was going to be sick. She tried to hold it but couldn't. Not wanting to throw up on Deidara, she bolted to a nearby drain and let all the alcohol, saliva and whatever else she had consumed free itself from her body. She felt someone next to her, holding back her hair. She knew it was Deidara and was so ashamed to have him see her like this. She realized not everybody left her…no, Deidara was always there. Whether she needed a sparring partner, a counselor or a friend, Deidara was always there for her. She threw up twice more and leaned against his warm, strong frame. Grateful that she had someone who cared, Reika fell asleep.

**He picked her up and carried her inside **_**what a mess she is **_**he thought sadly taking off her shoes and wiping her face. He decided to run a brush through her hair and he debated with himself on taking off her dress or not…in the end he figured she'd be more comfortable without it. Blushing furiously he unbuttoned her dress and picked her up.**

**He tucked her into his bed and looked at the clock 3:12am it read. Deidara got ready for bed and too tired to care flopped down next to her "Dei?" a sleepy voice asked "hm?" "I love you" Deidara's heart pounded "I love you too. hm" As he was drifting off to sleep he heard another "Dei?" "hm?" "thank you for not leaving me" Deidara's heart warmed "I promised I never would. hm" they slept soundly through the night.**

Reika woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned _where am I? _she wondered. Then she saw a picture on the nightstand of her and Deidara and fragmented memories of the night before filled her head. She groaned again and buried her head in the pillow to hide her face she had made a complete IDIOT of herself! She felt a weight on the edge of the bed but didn't look up. She was too embarrassed. She felt a hand gently stroke her hair "feeling better hm?" Deidara asked.

Reika shook her head her face still in the pillow "how drunk was I last night?" she asked, her voice muffled in the pillow. She heard Deidara laugh "pretty drunk. You didn't do anything stupid though. hm" Reika felt him get off the bed and crouch down in front of her. She poked her head up slightly and came face to face with his blue eyes "you look better. hm" he said. She smiled but the effort made her head split "oww" she whimpered holding her head. "Just lay down. hm" Deidara said "with the amount you drank I'm surprised you're even awake at all. hm" he left the room.

**Deidara woke up at his usual time to a faceful of hair and the sweet smell of strawberries. It was barely light as he gently tugged the red strands out of his mouth and realized that somehow during the night Reika had ended up tucked next to him and they were dangerously close. He knew if she woke up this way and remembered nothing about the previous night she would jump to the wrong conclusion. He watched the redhead sleeping peacefully, long dark lashes grazing her cheek. She really was beautiful he thought as he ran his fingers through the mass of red hair that was inches away from him. She stirred and ended up facing Deidara, her hand covering his.**

**The blonde bomber's breath caught in his throat at the feather-light touch. He wondered whether he should move his hand or just leave it there until she moved…or woke up. Deidara realized if he was still next to her by the time she woke up she'd jump to the wrong conclusion besides, he had to pee. He gently slid his hand out from under hers and got up and left the room. Deidara decided that since he was already in the bathroom he might as well get ready for the day. A couple hours later as he was on his way to find something to eat he heard a groan from his room. He smirked **_**she must be awake **_**he shook his head knowing full well the misery she would be in as he headed that way to greet her.**

**He walked in the room and saw Reika lying face down on the pillow with her arms thrown over her head. He walked over to that side of the bed and sat down. Reika didn't move and Deidara figured she was probably embarrassed. He ran his fingers through her hair absently "feeling better hm?" he asked her. He was amused when Reika shook her head; face still buried in the pillow.**

"**How drunk was I last night?" she asked. Deidara could barely make out her words due to the pillow. He chuckled "pretty drunk. You didn't do anything stupid though. hm" **_**you did come close though **_**he thought grimacing at the memory of the hulking idiot. He knelt down in front of her and waited for her to inevitably peek up. Sure enough she lifted her head so that her violet eyes were visible "you look better. hm" he said and she did, her gaze was focused and not glazed over, her hair was semi-untangled, better than it had been when he found her. And she was no longer green, just pale. He saw her smile but drop her head and she let out a whimper "oww" she put her hands over her head. Just lay down. hm" Deidara said "with the amount you drank I'm surprised you're even awake at all. hm" he left the room.**

Reika closed her eyes praying the headache would go away. She remembered drinking and dancing. She remembered being led past rooms that freaked her out, she remembered being pinned against the wall by that man and she remembered being rescued by Deidara. Deidara, she pictured her best friend. He had always cared about her and took care of her but in shock she came to the realization that maybe, just maybe he cared about her as more than a friend…

_She remembered calling him up after Shikamaru asked her out, she was so happy "hey Dei! Guess what?" she asked him excitedly "what is it hm?" he asked "I have a boyfriend" she said happily. "I'm really happy for you Rei…hm" was all he said on the other end. _

Reika hadn't thought about it before now but the tone of voice didn't exactly convey happiness. In fact it was kinda dull and empty. Her heart pounded as she slowly came to the realization. She mentally hit herself for not having seen it before! No matter what happened to her Deidara was always there for her either comforting her if she was sad, hugging her if she was happy, punching the guy who threatening her and even holding her hair back for her as she threw up the contents of last night.

It had always been Deidara. Her heart raced at the realization her best friend was in love with her. She also realized that going to him whenever she had a new boyfriend or when her boyfriend broke up with her and vice versa must've been hard for him yet he was still there for her. She heard the door open and knew she was going to have to confront him. She sat up in bed ignoring the spinning going on in her head and looked at him. "You alright hm?" he asked her going over to her. He sat down next to her and she threw her arms around his neck. "Everything ok hm?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. She nodded her head but didn't let go.

"You're crying. hm" Deidara said lifting up her chin. Reika didn't realize it but tears were flowing down her cheeks. Reika wiped her eyes "Dei?" she asked knowing full well what she was going to say. "Hm?" "I love you" "huh?" confusion crossed his blue eyes "I love you…I always have" Reika said "I've just been too stupid to notice"

**Deidara was wondering what to do. Did she remember anything that happened last night? Was her midnight profession of love genuine or brought on by her drunken stupor? If it was genuine did she mean as a friend or something more. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. He found it funny that the only person who had seen him with his hair down was Reika. He didn't know why he found it funny he just did. He pictured the redhead and one of his favorite memories**

_**They were lying on the grass by the waterfall in Takigakure. Little Sasori had wanted to go swimming there so they had taken him. Deidara was watching his partner turned child go running through it with several other children. "He's cute as a little kid" Reika said. Deidara glanced over at her and saw she was watching Little Sasori as well "he's happier" she noted. Deidara looked back at the red-haired boy standing under the waterfall and laughing "well his parents died when he was little. hm" Deidara reminded Reika who nodded "maybe being a little kid is good for him…maybe he could be re-raised. His future could be changed" Deidara looked at her sideways "the shinobi who cursed him did say the effects might be permanent. hm" he said thoughtfully "Dei!" she said suddenly pointing to Little Sasori who was struggling with his pants. Deidara jumped up and ran towards the little boy "Sasori no, we don't pee in the waterfall. hm" the little boy gazed at him with pleading brown eyes but I have to pee" he said wide-eyed "go in a bush but you don't pee where other kids play. hm" "but fishies do it" Little Sasori complained. Deidara sighed in exasperation "and are you a fish hm?" the little boy thought for a moment then shook his head "ok then, go behind a bush. hm" Little Sasori nodded "make sure no one peeks okay?" Deidara nodded his head impatiently as the little boy ran behind a bush. "He's cute" a voice said from behind him. He caught sight of a silver-haired woman sitting next to a sleeping silver-haired man "he looks like you" she said. Deidara was about to correct her when Reika walked over "Dei where'd he go?" Deidara pointed to the bush Little Sasori disappeared behind. "You must be his mother…he has your hair" the silver-haired woman said. Reika turned around open-mouthed. The silver-haired woman blushed "I'm sorry for intruding but the three of you make an absolutely adorable family. I've raised three kids myself; the fourth is the last one. That's her" she pointed to where a dark-haired little girl who was intently studying a rock. She picked up something and was about to put it in her mouth "Yukiko!" the silver-haired woman said "don't eat that! I'm sorry" she apologized to the shell-shocked pair as she rushed off to keep her daughter from eating something. "An adorable family?" Reika asked shocked. She turned to Deidara "do we look like a family?" just then Little Sasori popped out from the bush "my pants won't tie" he said holding them up. Deidara sighed and went over to help him **_**I suppose we do look like a family**_** Deidara thought tying Little Sasori's shorts. "Thank you daddy" he said before running off to the waterfall. **_**Daddy? **_**Deidara thought amused before joining Reika again **_

**Deidara realized it was awfully quiet. Maybe he should go check on her. He pushed open the door to see Reika sitting up, quietly in thought. When he came in she glanced up at him "you alright hm?" he sat down in front of her. He saw her inwardly struggle with something and without warning; she threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He was taken aback at this sudden embrace but returned it albeit hesitantly "everything ok hm?" he asked holding her-and quite enjoying it-and she nodded but didn't say anything. Suddenly he realized his shirt was getting damp "you're crying. hm" he lifted up her chin and looked at her tear-filled amethyst eyes.**

**She wiped her eyes "Dei?" he heard her ask "hm?" "I love you" Deidara was thrown for a loop "huh?" he asked confused maybe he had heard wrong "I love you" she said again "I always have I've just been too stupid to notice" Deidara's blue eyes widened "you do?" he asked in shock and she nodded "I should have realized it before but I was an idiot and completely blind" Deidara was confused at this confession "when did you come to said realization hm?" he asked, his arms still around her. "Once I realized that you took care of me no matter what…that even though you loved me you still comforted me when I would break up and tried to be happy when I got a new one"**

She knew he was confused at her confession and she didn't blame him one bit "you do?" he asked his blue eyes resembling clouded sapphires. Reika nodded, her feelings strengthening "I should have realized it before but I was an idiot and completely blind" she knew his confusion hadn't cleared up "when did you come to said realization hm?" he said hesitantly and Reika wasn't sure whether he was playing with her or not…she figured not. Deidara would never. "Once I realized that you took care of me no matter what…that even though you loved me you still comforted me when I would break up and tried to be happy when I got a new one" she worried she was off the target and Deidara really only did care for her as a friend but when surprise registered in those beautiful blue eyes she knew she was right.

**Deidara flushed "was it that obvious I loved you hm?" he asked her. She shook her head "not at all…I dismissed it as you simply caring for a friend. Only now, to know you went through the trouble of finding me, protecting me and even holding my hair back as I got rid of the alcohol I consumed…only now did I realize that you loved me" Deidara studied her face "you really do love me hm?" he asked afraid to get his hopes up and that it was all a joke. Reika nodded and he could read it in her wide violet eyes; she was telling the truth. He leaned down to kiss her and…**

**Deidara snapped awake, dread and disappointment settling in as he realized that it was all just a dream. He sat up in bed and bowed his head, his long blonde hair loose and falling like curtains around his face hiding the pain and longing in his slanted, sapphire blue eyes.**

"**Dei?" a sleepy voice said and he turned his head, he saw long red hair fanned out on the pillow and sleepy-looking violet eyes clouded with worry, watching him "Dei is everything alright?" Deidara smiled "everything is just perfect" he said kissing Reika's lips and settling back to sleep "just perfect"**


End file.
